Assassinatos em Sengoku Jidai
by Erika Naegino
Summary: Assassinatos ocorrem em Sengoku Jidai! Agora Inuyasha, Kagome e os outros terão que resolver isso! Mas o que pode acontecer quando o casal fica sozinho em um vilarejo? Romance: Inu e Kag.
1. Default Chapter

Cap. 2 – A chegada ao vilarejo

Chegando ao Templo Higurashi e atravessando o poço, Inuyasha e Kagome agora se localizavam em Sengoku Jidai. Uma brisa refrescante corria balançando as folhas de algumas árvores. O sol brilhava forte no céu. Aquele dia tinha tudo para ser perfeito, senão fosse pela série de assassinatos que ocorriam ao anoitecer. Mais ao longe se via três pessoas correndo em direção as outras duas que ainda discutiam o ocorrido.

Veja. É a Sango-chan, o Miroku e o Shippou-chan! – Kagome falava alegremente enquanto avistava seus amigos se aproximando.

Keh! – Inuyasha parecia ignorar tudo.

Kagome-chan! Que bom que está aqui! – Sango, uma exterminadora de youkais, falava.

Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Shippou, a pequena raposa youkai, se atirava no colo da colegial.

É bom revê-la Kagome-sama. Finalmente esse cabeça-dura resolveu ir busca-la. – Era a vez de Miroku, o monge que de monge não tinha nada, falar.

Também é muito bom revê-los!

Quem você chamou de cabeça-dura seu monge pervertido? Eu estava ocupado!

Vou te dar um desconto dessa vez, por que pelo menos você estava fazendo uma boa coisa. Kagome-sama, imagino que saiba o que está acontecendo.

Inuyasha já me contou alguma coisa.

Pois é! Ele percorreu todos os vilarejos que foram atacados. Parece que quem quer que esteja fazendo isso, só ataca mulheres jovens.

Se não fosse pelo forte cheiro do Naraku que eu senti e pelos assassinatos, eu diria que você era o culpado de tudo Miroku! – Inuyasha provocava o monge.

"Então foi por isso que o Inuyasha se atrasou... Ele não estava com a Kikyou!" – Kagome não conseguia esconder um semblante de felicidade.

Por que está sorrindo Kagome? A situação é séria! – Inuyasha falava

Desculpem-me... Eu estava com meus pensamentos em outro lugar. Inuyasha, você sabe se há alguma coisa em comum entre esses vilarejos?

Sim... Todos ficam ao leste do vilarejo da velhota!

E há algum vilarejo dessa região que ainda não foi atacado?

Só dois. Por que?

Vamos ter que nos separar em grupos! Cada um vai pra um vilarejo. Não podemos deixar que isso continue! – Kagome falava decidida.

A Kagome-chan está certa- Sango apoiava a decisão

Tudo bem! Mas quem vai ficar com quem? Eu acho melhor o Inuyasha ficar com a Kagome e eu ficar com a Sango! – Miroku falava cheio de segundas, terceiras, quartas, etc, etc, etc, intenções.

Eu quero ficar com a Kagome! – Shippou falava

Nada disso Shippou! Você vem comigo e com a Sango! – Dizia Miroku enquanto puxava a pequena raposa pela gola da roupa.

Nos vemos mais tarde! – dizia Sango acenando para os dois

Divirtam-se! – Miroku olhava os dois com um sorrisinho um tanto quanto malicioso.

O que ele quis dizer com divirtam-se? – Kagome agora encarava Inuyasha com uma pequena gota, enquanto Miroku, Sango e Shippou sumiam no horizonte.

Vai saber o que se passa na cabeça daquele monge devasso!

Pois é... Acho melhor irmos pro outro vilarejo, certo?

Por mim tudo bem! – Inuyasha se abaixava na frente de Kagome – Vem! Suba nas minhas costas!

Kagome obedeceu ao hanyou e assim os dois foram para a direção contrária ao vilarejo onde Miroku, Sango e Shippou haviam ido. Dentro de alguns minutos eles chegaram lá. Aparentemente estava tudo deserto. Será que as pessoas haviam ficado com medo e abandonado aquele lugar? Tudo indicava que sim, senão fosse pelo grupo de pessoas que os haviam cercado. Todos carregavam armas como foices, espadas, etc. Inuyasha colocou Kagome no chão e sacou a tessaiga.

Fique atrás de mim Kagome!

E-está bem...

O que vocês querem? – perguntava um homem de aparência fraca e assustada.

Keh! Pensei que precisavam de ajuda, mas vejo que estão muito bem! – Inuyasha não estava gostando da idéia de ser acuado por um bando de humanos.

Não precisamos da ajuda de youkais! – Outro homem, um pouco mais velho que o primeiro, porém com a mesma expressão de espanto, dizia apontando sua espada para Inuyasha. – Vocês estão destruindo todos os vilarejos dessa região! São um bando de demônios que não sentem piedade por ninguém! Devem ser massacrados!

Vocês estão enganados! – Kagome tomou a frente da discussão – Inuyasha não veio ataca-los!

Quem é você? – O mesmo velho perguntava.

Tomem cuidado, pode ser uma raposa disfarçada! – Um garoto mais ou menos da idade de Kagome era quem falava agora.

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e eu não sou nenhuma raposa! Agora dá pra vocês escutarem a gen...

CHEGA! – Kagome foi interrompida por uma voz bastante grave que soava por trás da horda de homens.

Senhor... – Todos se curvaram perante um homem alto, vestido como um samurai, muito bonito.

Keh! Mais um pra ser surrado? – Inuyasha falava em tom provocador.

Eu sou o chefe desse vilarejo, youkai...E quero saber o que fazem invadindo meu território!

Eu não lhe devo satisfações, idiota! – Inuyasha começava a perder a paciência.

Inuyasha! – Kagome falou em tom severo se aproximando do chefe. – Nós viemos ajuda-los! Soubemos que os vilarejos dessa região estão sendo atacados a noite e desconfiamos que o culpado seja um de nossos inimigos! Naraku!

Entendo...se é assim, sejam bem vindos!

Muito obrigada! – Kagome agora encarava o homem que se intitulava o chefe do vilarejo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Meu senhor... – O velho homem que discutia com Inuyasha e Kagome anteriormente andou até a frente do chefe e se ajoelhou – Não acha que está sendo imprudente ao colocar estranhos em nosso vilarejo depois de todos esses ataques? E se eles forem os responsáveis por isso?

Julgando pela aparência desse youkai eu concordaria com você, mas não acho que uma donzela tão bonita como esta seja capaz de fazer isso. Por hora, vou acreditar no que estão dizendo. Qualquer ajuda é bem vinda na atual situação. – O homem falava isso com um leve sorriso sedutor para Kagome, o qual Inuyasha não gostou nem um pouco.

Keh! – Inuyasha agora guardava a tessaiga na bainha, mas sua cara não era das melhores. – Se já está tudo resolvido, ficaremos de guarda até que esse youkai apareça.

Tudo bem...Mas não deixarei que essa senhorita se arrisque. Providenciarei um quarto para que possa passar a noite em segurança. – O chefe continuava a encarar Kagome com o mesmo sorriso. – Meu nome é Souzou, se precisar de algo, me procure.

E-está certo, mas...Eu vou ficar aqui para ajudar o Inuyasha! – Kagome começava a ruborizar, pois Souzou não parava de encara-la.

Não se preocupe Kagome, eu vou com você. Se escutar alguma coisa venho checar! – Não era do feitio de Inuyasha fazer isso, mas com aquele homem dando em cima de Kagome daquele jeito, ele teria que se impor de alguma forma. Normalmente ficaria bravo, gritaria e ameaçaria o sujeito, mas se fizesse isso poderia criar confusão com os aldeões. Bom, para um hanyou como ele isso não seria problema, mas com Kagome por perto, não seria uma boa idéia bater em humanos.

Desculpe youkai, mas só temos um quarto vago. – O sorriso no rosto de Souzou se apagou.

É mesmo? E daí? – Inuyasha falava em tom provocativo. Estava gostando do semblante de dúvida que se formava no rosto de Souzou.

Como e daí? Um youkai não pode dormir com uma senhorita!

Eu sempre dormi perto da Kagome! Não vai ser um humano idiota que vai me impedir agora.

"Inuyasha, o que você está falando?" – O rosto de Kagome estava mais vermelho do que se ela tivesse mergulhado a cabeça numa lata de tinta.

Vo-vocês... – Souzou tinha uma expressão horrorizada. – Uma humana...E um youkai? Como?

Keh! Cale a boca! Kagome, vamos!

O-ok...

Mostre-nos o quarto, humano!

Souzou estava muito chocado para falar algo, quanto mais para fazer. Na cabeça dele Inuyasha e Kagome eram casados, ou algo parecido. Vendo que seu senhor não iria sair daquele estado de choque tão cedo, o velho aldeão de antes pediu permissão para acompanhar os dois até o quarto vago e assim os levou até ele. Assim que Inuyasha e Kagome entraram nele, puderam reparar que só havia uma cama de palha no chão e uma fogueira no centro. O Aldeão deixou eles sozinhos ali e foi embora.

Inuyasha... – Kagome chamou a atenção do hanyou assim que entrou no local. – Por que disse aquilo?

Keh! Eu vi o que aquele sujeitinho estava fazendo! Se desse um murro no meio da cara dele você usaria o kotodama!

Ficou com ciúmes? – Kagome tinha um sorrisinho provocador em sua face.

NÃO! – Inuyasha ficou ruborizado.

Não?

Claro que não! E não se preocupe! Eu não vou ficar aqui!

Eu não disse que era pra você sair! Que mal-humor! Eu trouxe um saco de dormir na minha mochila. Vou usa-lo! Você pode dormir naquela cama.

Keh! Não estou com sono! – Inuyasha sentou em um canto da cabana na sua posição de lótus de sempre, com a tessaiga apoiada no ombro e fechou os olhos. – Tenho que ficar de guarda!

Se quiser eu posso ficar um tempo no seu lugar pra você descansar.

Como se uma humana fosse capaz de sentir a presença de um youkai!

Não fale como se eu fosse uma inútil!

É isso que os humanos são!

SENTA!

AIII!

Idiota! – Kagome deitou em seu saco de dormir muito brava. – Eu só estava preocupada com você, mas se quer ficar a noite inteira acordado, o problema é seu! Boa-noite! – Dizendo isso Kagome fechou os olhos, como se tivesse dormido.

Humana idiota... – Inuyasha ainda agonizava no chão.

Eu escutei isso!

Dorme logo!

Grosso!

Chata!

EU NÃO VOU DORMIR AQUI COM VOCÊ! – Kagome se levantou soltando fumaça. Inuyasha havia conseguido irrita-la.

Ótimo! E quando o youkai vier você se vira sozinha!

Eu não preciso de você! – Kagome saiu do quarto.

Inuyasha não queria dar o braço a torcer, não iria atrás dela, mas de repente um grito ecoou pela noite silenciosa.

Continua...

Aew! Mais um capítulo postado! Quero agradecer a Higurashi, Celle-chan, Sango ( Deby ), Hika Cheshire e a Jujuba loka pelos reviews! Espero que continuem lendo e postando mais reviews! Arigatou! Bjus e Ja ne!


	2. A chegada ao vilarejo

Cap. 2 – A chegada ao vilarejo

Chegando ao Templo Higurashi e atravessando o poço, Inuyasha e Kagome agora se localizavam em Sengoku Jidai. Uma brisa refrescante corria balançando as folhas de algumas árvores. O sol brilhava forte no céu. Aquele dia tinha tudo para ser perfeito, senão fosse pela série de assassinatos que ocorriam ao anoitecer. Mais ao longe se via três pessoas correndo em direção as outras duas que ainda discutiam o ocorrido.

Veja. É a Sango-chan, o Miroku e o Shippou-chan! – Kagome falava alegremente enquanto avistava seus amigos se aproximando.

Keh! – Inuyasha parecia ignorar tudo.

Kagome-chan! Que bom que está aqui! – Sango, uma exterminadora de youkais, falava.

Kagomeeeeeeeeeeeee! – Shippou, a pequena raposa youkai, se atirava no colo da colegial.

É bom revê-la Kagome-sama. Finalmente esse cabeça-dura resolveu ir busca-la. – Era a vez de Miroku, o monge que de monge não tinha nada, falar.

Também é muito bom revê-los!

Quem você chamou de cabeça-dura seu monge pervertido? Eu estava ocupado!

Vou te dar um desconto dessa vez, por que pelo menos você estava fazendo uma boa coisa. Kagome-sama, imagino que saiba o que está acontecendo.

Inuyasha já me contou alguma coisa.

Pois é! Ele percorreu todos os vilarejos que foram atacados. Parece que quem quer que esteja fazendo isso, só ataca mulheres jovens.

Se não fosse pelo forte cheiro do Naraku que eu senti e pelos assassinatos, eu diria que você era o culpado de tudo Miroku! – Inuyasha provocava o monge.

"Então foi por isso que o Inuyasha se atrasou... Ele não estava com a Kikyou!" – Kagome não conseguia esconder um semblante de felicidade.

Por que está sorrindo Kagome? A situação é séria! – Inuyasha falava

Desculpem-me... Eu estava com meus pensamentos em outro lugar. Inuyasha, você sabe se há alguma coisa em comum entre esses vilarejos?

Sim... Todos ficam ao leste do vilarejo da velhota!

E há algum vilarejo dessa região que ainda não foi atacado?

Só dois. Por que?

Vamos ter que nos separar em grupos! Cada um vai pra um vilarejo. Não podemos deixar que isso continue! – Kagome falava decidida.

A Kagome-chan está certa- Sango apoiava a decisão

Tudo bem! Mas quem vai ficar com quem? Eu acho melhor o Inuyasha ficar com a Kagome e eu ficar com a Sango! – Miroku falava cheio de segundas, terceiras, quartas, etc, etc, etc, intenções.

Eu quero ficar com a Kagome! – Shippou falava

Nada disso Shippou! Você vem comigo e com a Sango! – Dizia Miroku enquanto puxava a pequena raposa pela gola da roupa.

Nos vemos mais tarde! – dizia Sango acenando para os dois

Divirtam-se! – Miroku olhava os dois com um sorrisinho um tanto quanto malicioso.

O que ele quis dizer com divirtam-se? – Kagome agora encarava Inuyasha com uma pequena gota, enquanto Miroku, Sango e Shippou sumiam no horizonte.

Vai saber o que se passa na cabeça daquele monge devasso!

Pois é... Acho melhor irmos pro outro vilarejo, certo?

Por mim tudo bem! – Inuyasha se abaixava na frente de Kagome – Vem! Suba nas minhas costas!

Kagome obedeceu ao hanyou e assim os dois foram para a direção contrária ao vilarejo onde Miroku, Sango e Shippou haviam ido. Dentro de alguns minutos eles chegaram lá. Aparentemente estava tudo deserto. Será que as pessoas haviam ficado com medo e abandonado aquele lugar? Tudo indicava que sim, senão fosse pelo grupo de pessoas que os haviam cercado. Todos carregavam armas como foices, espadas, etc. Inuyasha colocou Kagome no chão e sacou a tessaiga.

Fique atrás de mim Kagome!

E-está bem...

O que vocês querem? – perguntava um homem de aparência fraca e assustada.

Keh! Pensei que precisavam de ajuda, mas vejo que estão muito bem! – Inuyasha não estava gostando da idéia de ser acuado por um bando de humanos.

Não precisamos da ajuda de youkais! – Outro homem, um pouco mais velho que o primeiro, porém com a mesma expressão de espanto, dizia apontando sua espada para Inuyasha. – Vocês estão destruindo todos os vilarejos dessa região! São um bando de demônios que não sentem piedade por ninguém! Devem ser massacrados!

Vocês estão enganados! – Kagome tomou a frente da discussão – Inuyasha não veio ataca-los!

Quem é você? – O mesmo velho perguntava.

Tomem cuidado, pode ser uma raposa disfarçada! – Um garoto mais ou menos da idade de Kagome era quem falava agora.

Meu nome é Kagome Higurashi e eu não sou nenhuma raposa! Agora dá pra vocês escutarem a gen...

CHEGA! – Kagome foi interrompida por uma voz bastante grave que soava por trás da horda de homens.

Senhor... – Todos se curvaram perante um homem alto, vestido como um samurai, muito bonito.

Keh! Mais um pra ser surrado? – Inuyasha falava em tom provocador.

Eu sou o chefe desse vilarejo, youkai...E quero saber o que fazem invadindo meu território!

Eu não lhe devo satisfações, idiota! – Inuyasha começava a perder a paciência.

Inuyasha! – Kagome falou em tom severo se aproximando do chefe. – Nós viemos ajuda-los! Soubemos que os vilarejos dessa região estão sendo atacados a noite e desconfiamos que o culpado seja um de nossos inimigos! Naraku!

Entendo...se é assim, sejam bem vindos!

Muito obrigada! – Kagome agora encarava o homem que se intitulava o chefe do vilarejo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Meu senhor... – O velho homem que discutia com Inuyasha e Kagome anteriormente andou até a frente do chefe e se ajoelhou – Não acha que está sendo imprudente ao colocar estranhos em nosso vilarejo depois de todos esses ataques? E se eles forem os responsáveis por isso?

Julgando pela aparência desse youkai eu concordaria com você, mas não acho que uma donzela tão bonita como esta seja capaz de fazer isso. Por hora, vou acreditar no que estão dizendo. Qualquer ajuda é bem vinda na atual situação. – O homem falava isso com um leve sorriso sedutor para Kagome, o qual Inuyasha não gostou nem um pouco.

Keh! – Inuyasha agora guardava a tessaiga na bainha, mas sua cara não era das melhores. – Se já está tudo resolvido, ficaremos de guarda até que esse youkai apareça.

Tudo bem...Mas não deixarei que essa senhorita se arrisque. Providenciarei um quarto para que possa passar a noite em segurança. – O chefe continuava a encarar Kagome com o mesmo sorriso. – Meu nome é Souzou, se precisar de algo, me procure.

E-está certo, mas...Eu vou ficar aqui para ajudar o Inuyasha! – Kagome começava a ruborizar, pois Souzou não parava de encara-la.

Não se preocupe Kagome, eu vou com você. Se escutar alguma coisa venho checar! – Não era do feitio de Inuyasha fazer isso, mas com aquele homem dando em cima de Kagome daquele jeito, ele teria que se impor de alguma forma. Normalmente ficaria bravo, gritaria e ameaçaria o sujeito, mas se fizesse isso poderia criar confusão com os aldeões. Bom, para um hanyou como ele isso não seria problema, mas com Kagome por perto, não seria uma boa idéia bater em humanos.

Desculpe youkai, mas só temos um quarto vago. – O sorriso no rosto de Souzou se apagou.

É mesmo? E daí? – Inuyasha falava em tom provocativo. Estava gostando do semblante de dúvida que se formava no rosto de Souzou.

Como e daí? Um youkai não pode dormir com uma senhorita!

Eu sempre dormi perto da Kagome! Não vai ser um humano idiota que vai me impedir agora.

"Inuyasha, o que você está falando?" – O rosto de Kagome estava mais vermelho do que se ela tivesse mergulhado a cabeça numa lata de tinta.

Vo-vocês... – Souzou tinha uma expressão horrorizada. – Uma humana...E um youkai? Como?

Keh! Cale a boca! Kagome, vamos!

O-ok...

Mostre-nos o quarto, humano!

Souzou estava muito chocado para falar algo, quanto mais para fazer. Na cabeça dele Inuyasha e Kagome eram casados, ou algo parecido. Vendo que seu senhor não iria sair daquele estado de choque tão cedo, o velho aldeão de antes pediu permissão para acompanhar os dois até o quarto vago e assim os levou até ele. Assim que Inuyasha e Kagome entraram nele, puderam reparar que só havia uma cama de palha no chão e uma fogueira no centro. O Aldeão deixou eles sozinhos ali e foi embora.

Inuyasha... – Kagome chamou a atenção do hanyou assim que entrou no local. – Por que disse aquilo?

Keh! Eu vi o que aquele sujeitinho estava fazendo! Se desse um murro no meio da cara dele você usaria o kotodama!

Ficou com ciúmes? – Kagome tinha um sorrisinho provocador em sua face.

NÃO! – Inuyasha ficou ruborizado.

Não?

Claro que não! E não se preocupe! Eu não vou ficar aqui!

Eu não disse que era pra você sair! Que mal-humor! Eu trouxe um saco de dormir na minha mochila. Vou usa-lo! Você pode dormir naquela cama.

Keh! Não estou com sono! – Inuyasha sentou em um canto da cabana na sua posição de lótus de sempre, com a tessaiga apoiada no ombro e fechou os olhos. – Tenho que ficar de guarda!

Se quiser eu posso ficar um tempo no seu lugar pra você descansar.

Como se uma humana fosse capaz de sentir a presença de um youkai!

Não fale como se eu fosse uma inútil!

É isso que os humanos são!

SENTA!

AIII!

Idiota! – Kagome deitou em seu saco de dormir muito brava. – Eu só estava preocupada com você, mas se quer ficar a noite inteira acordado, o problema é seu! Boa-noite! – Dizendo isso Kagome fechou os olhos, como se tivesse dormido.

Humana idiota... – Inuyasha ainda agonizava no chão.

Eu escutei isso!

Dorme logo!

Grosso!

Chata!

EU NÃO VOU DORMIR AQUI COM VOCÊ! – Kagome se levantou soltando fumaça. Inuyasha havia conseguido irrita-la.

Ótimo! E quando o youkai vier você se vira sozinha!

Eu não preciso de você! – Kagome saiu do quarto.

Inuyasha não queria dar o braço a torcer, não iria atrás dela, mas de repente um grito ecoou pela noite silenciosa.

Continua...

Aew! Mais um capítulo no ar! Queria agradecer a Higurashi, Jujuba loka, Hika Cheshire, Celle-chan e Sango ( Deby ) pelo reviews! Espero que continuem lendo e mandando mais reviews! Arigatou! Bjus e Ja ne!


End file.
